Lobo
Lobo is a DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is the first DLC character and is a Power Character. He was released on May 7 at a cost of $4.99, or free to those with a Season Pass, as well as buying the Ultimate Edition of Injustice. Biography Lobo is the last of his known alien race, the Czarnians. He is a violent and destructive man through and through, even to his Czarnian name which means "he who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it." He also committed mass genocide against his entire race using a swarm of flying scorpions. Seeing nothing else to do, Lobo spent his days as a bounty hunter, killing anyone as long as the price is right. He's also been one to team up with different people in the DC Universe, namely Green Lantern and Superman. Injustice: Gods Among Us Lobo is featured in Doomsday's ending, with the monster seeking him out as a worthy opponent after terraforming Earth into prehistoric Krypton. Powers and Abilities Lobo is a Czarnian, the very last of his kind, and one of the most dangerous beings in the universe. His Czarnian physiology grants him superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and invulnerability all on par with a sun powered Kryptonian, to the point where he can survive in space unaided without need of oxygen. What's more, even if Lobo is somehow wounded, he possesses an extraordinarily powerful regenerative healing factor that can heal any injury inflicted on him. If Lobo is reduced to a single drop of blood, he will regenerate a new body at full health, he can even grow copies of himself from his spilled blood, making him virtually unkillable. Lobo also has a powerful sense of smell, allowing him to track anyone down by their scent alone. Outside of his innate powers, Lobo prefers to use a hook and chain as his primary weapon in a fight, using the weapon to pull himself forward, or reel his opponent in towards him. Lobo also uses a double-barreled sawed off shotgun that he can load with nuclear charged bullets for maximum damage against normally invulnerable opponents. Special Moves * Spin Cycle: Lobo grabs a jumping adversary by their legs, spins them and then throws them aside. The Meter Burn version adds a few extra spins. * Pump Shot: Lobo pulls out his shotgun and fires it at his opponent. The Meter Burn version adds a second shot. * Mid Pump Shot: Lobo fires a blast from his shotgun in his opponent's midsection. The Meter Burn version adds a second blast. * Low Pump Sho'''t: Lobo fires his shotgun at his opponent's feet. The Meter Burn version adds a second shot. * '''Czarnian Toss: Lobo grabs his opponent by the legs and tosses them into the air. The Meter Burn version has Lobo jump up after them and deliver a doublefist slam on them. * Space Hook: Lobo tosses out his chain and hook, snags his opponent and yanks them back while at the same time pulling out his shotgun and firing a round into his opponent's face, knocking them back. The Meter Burn version has Lobo catch them when they reach him and toss them headfirst into the ground. * Low Space Hook: Lobo snags his opponent by the feet with his hook, yanks them over and stomps on their face. The Meter Burn version has him do a second stomp. * Hook Charge: Lobo snags his opponent with his chain and yanks himself towards them, shoulder tackling them. The Meter Burn version does additional damage. Mobile Exclusive Moves * Game Over: '''Lobo uses everything at his disposal to unleash this bad-to-the-bone, three-part attack. * '''Mister Machete: '''Ever the sportsman, Lobo practices his clay pigeon shooting on his opponent. Character Trait '''Nuclear Shells: Lobo will put nuclear shells to his shotgun, enhancing his attacks that makes use of it. Other Moves * Grab: Lobo lifts his opponent, spins them on his index finger and then pulls out his shotgun to fire a shot off at them, knocking them away. Super Move *'The Main Man:' Lobo grabs his chain then slams into his opponent, pulling them in if it connects, he then summons his bike and then proceeds to flip on it. He then runs into his opponent with his bike, sending them flying into air he then shoots the opponent with his shotgun. The opponent then lands in front of one of the exhaust pipes. Lobo then torches his opponents face with the exhausts pipes before giving out a "you suck!". He then shows his opponent the middle finger (which is censored) before laughing and driving off. Move List Moves Basic Attacks: *Violent Jab *Headhunter Hook *Quick Cutter *Shin Strike Combos *Mindless Violence *Bad Boy *Worthless Scum *Lights Out *Hired Gun *Feetal's Gizz *Disemboweled *Skull Rider *Game Over Endings Injustice There was no shortage of vendettas during Superman's reign and no shortage of bounties for Lobo to collect. He became one of the richest men in the universe, assassinating those who ran a foul of the High Councilor. Lobo's already massive ego inflated along with his rising wealth. Lobo searched for an assignment worthy of his abilities. With so many super powered beings dead at his hand, however, bounties were scarce. Lobo decided to use his wealth to make his own ultimate contract: he would kill the denizens of New Genesis, home of the New Gods. Costumes Default Lobo wears a dark blue leather jacket with two sets of three spikes emerging from the shoulders, and the words 'Bite me fanboy' on the back. He is shirtless, with a bandolier wrapped across his bare chest. He wears a spiked dark-blue gauntlet on his left arm while his right forearm has a chain wrapped around it. Dark-blue chaps cover his black leather pants, and he wears a belt with a skull-shaped buckle lined with grenades and ammo pouches, as well as a holster for his pistol. His boots are metallic greaves with three spikes emerging out the sides and skulls on the knees. S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Trivia *It is rumoured that his pet, a white bulldog with the name Dawg, was considered to appear in the DLC, however he does not appear in the game. *Lobo is the first DLC Character in the game. *Lobo was originally teased by Ed Boon as a playable character from his Twitter account. A picture of one of Lobo's comics was uploaded with the text saying, "Hmmm... This guy?" *Lobo is voiced by David Sobolov, who voices the character in Young Justice'.'' *Lobo, Scorpion, Batgirl, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna are currently the only characters that do not possess an alternate costume. *Lobo was revealed to be in the season pass along with Zod, Batgirl, and Scorpion through data stored in the game's code. *Lobo is the first DLC character along with '''Red Son DLC to be playable on the IOS version of the game. *Lobo is the first character to physically curse. He flips "the finger" (albeit blurred) while doing his super move, "The Main Man." *He is one of the three characters whose trait move affects only a certain type of attack; for him, his shotgun is affected. The other characters are Shazam (whose punch attacks are powered up) and Deathstroke (whose bullets become unblockable). Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Justice League Villains Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:DLC Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Superman Villains Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps